cooperfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cyrille LeParadox
"Das Problem? Das Problem seit ihr, Coopers! Ihr habt meinen Vater ruiniert und mich beinahe auch, aber nur beinahe! Und wenn ich mich wieder aufgebaut hatte, schwor ich mir, den Namen Cooper vollständig aus der Geschichte zu löschen! Und so wird meine Rache vollendet sein! Cyrille Le Paradox I Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit. Cyrille Le Paradox, oder auch der Collector, war ein Stinktier, das genauso wie Sly in eine Familie von Meisterdieben hineingeboren wurde. Sein Plan war es, den Namen Cooper für immer aus der Zeit zu löschen und die Vergangenheit so umzuschreiben, dass er in der Gegenwart aus einer königlichen Adelsfamilie stammen würde. Deswegen stellte er ein Team zusammen, das bereit war, mit ihm auf Zeitreise zu gehen und die Stäbe der wichtigsten Coopers zu stehlen. Er wurde jedoch in einem Kampf von Sly Cooper besiegt und in einem Spezial-Gefängnis eingesperrt. Vergangenheit Cyrille Le Paradox kommt aus einer langen Reihe von Meisterdieben, dem Le Paradox Clan. Im Gegensatz zu den Coopers bestahl dieser Diebes-Clan jedoch die guten. Eines Tages stahl Connor Cooper den größten Diamanten der Welt. Cyrille's Vater hatte geplant, den Diamanten zuerst zu stehlen und den Raub dann Connor in die Schuhe zu schieben. Doch der andere Meisterdieb kam ihn zuvor und so wurde Cyrille's Vater eingesperrt. Während dieser im Knast saß, wurde aus Connor ein legendärer Meisterdieb. Ohne einen Vater, einen Mentor, einem, der ihn die Tricks eines Meisterdiebes beibrachte und als Vorbild diente, wurde Le Paradox nach einigen misslungenen Jobs verhaftet. Im Gefängnis bestach er seine kriminellen Mitgefangenen, so dass diese für ihn harte, schmutzige Arbeit machten. Nach seiner Freilassung benutzte er seine Gefängnis Kontakte und gründete ein eigenes Syndikat. Er nahm das Aussehen eines normalen Bürgers an; entwickelte sich zu einem Schatzsucher und nahm den Namen "Der Collector" an. Während er lauter Bücher über Schätze für die Öffentlichkeit schrieb, arbeitete er insgeheim daran, gestohlene Schätze auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen. Um seinen Vater zu rächen und seinen Traum, die Cooper-Familie zu zerstören, wahr werden zu lassen, stellte er ein Team zusammen, das bereit war, mit ihm auf Zeitreise zu gehen und die Stäbe der berüchtigsten Coopers zu stehlen. Le Paradox nahm den Militärstrategien El Jefe, den Bankräuber Toothpick, den Gemälde fälschenden Grizz, die intelligente, ehemals mit der Cooper Gang zusammenarbeitende Penelope und die in ihn verliebte Miss Dezible mit ins Team. Penelope hatte jedoch nur angenommen, um Bentley auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und mit ihm zuammen die Welt zu regieren. Für sie war Le Paradox nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Als Sly Cooper versuchte, einen Dolch aus dem feudalen Japan zu stehlen, sah er durch ein Fenster im Museum 3 Gestalten. Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass es sich bei ihnen um Le Paradox, Sheriff Toothpick und Miss Dezibel handelte. Nachdem die Cooper-Gang mit ihrer Zeitmaschiene aus Paris entkam, sah sich Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox ein wenig um und wurde, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, von Le Paradoxs Schlägern überwältigt und in den wilden Westen verbannt, wo Sherrif Toothpick sie gefangen nahm. Er schickte El Jefe ins feudale Japan, damit sich dieser dort um Rioichi Cooper kümmern konnte. Der Tiger vergiftete das Sushi, schloss Rioichis Restaurant und ließ diesen einsperren. Der Stab wurde unter einem Teppich im Sushi-Restaurant versteckt. Er blieb mit seinem Zeppelin im feudalen Japan, um El Jefe mit moderner Technologie zu versorgen. Sein Zeppelin wurde in El Jefes Basis angedockt. Später, als Rioichi von Sly und der Gang befreit wurde, stahl El Jefe dessen Stab und versuchte damit, zum Zeppelin zu flüchten. Nach einem langen Kampf wurde er zwar von Sly Cooper besiegt, doch ein paar Schutzanzug-Ratten warfen eine Gasgrante und brachten den Stab somit zu Le Paradox. Dieser hob mit seinem Zeppelin ab und realisierte, das sein Team nicht das einzige mit einer Zeitmaschine war. Als Sly in der Eiszeit gefangen war, konnte er ein Telefonat zwischen Cyrille LeParadox und dem Grizz belauschen. Desweiteren belauschte er zwei Mammuts, die über den letzten Besuch von Le Paradox sprachen. Offenbar hatte er einer der Wachen einfach so die Stoßzähne ausgerissen. Die anderen Männchen traf dies besonders hart, da sie wussten, wie schwierig es bei den Weibchen ohne Stoßzähne werden würde. Im alten Arabien traf sich Cyrille mit Miss Dezibel und machte mit ihr einen Rundgang durch das Dorf. Sie diskutierten darüber, wie sie die notwendigen Betriebsstoffe für die letzten der 40 Diebe zusammenbekommen sollten. Diese stellten gefälschte Dokumente her, welche in der Gegenwart Le Paradoxes königliche Abstimmung beweisen sollten. Le Paradox wollte diesen Abschaum zwar verhungern lassen, musste sich aber dennoch was einfallen lassen. Als sich die beiden in einem Zelt zur Ruhe setzen wollten, erschien Sly in seinem neuen Diebes Outfit und gab sich als der Lieferjunge aus. Da keiner der beiden Verbrecher den Meisterdieb jemals gesehen hatt, und Sly mit einem schlechten italenischem Akzent sprach, erkannten sie ihn auch nicht und gaben ihm die Positionen der 3 übrig gebliebenden von 40 Diebe. Später entdeckten Sly und die Gang die geheime unterirdische Andockstation für Le Paradoxes Zeppelin. Daraufhin offenbarte er sich der Cooper-Gang und drohte dieser, die bei ihm gefangene Carmelita aus dem Schiff zu werfen. Zudem verrät er Miss Dezible und will diese im alten Arabien lassen. Die Elefantin versucht ihren Geliebten umzustimmen, indem sie Sly Cooper angriff. Während des Kampfes machte das Stinktier oftmals abfällige Bemerkungen über Miss Dezible. Nach dem Ende des Kampfes hielt sich Dezible an einem Seil des Zeppelins fest und bat Cyrille, sie herein zu lassen. Dieser lehnte ab und sagte, dass er nicht die selben romantischen Gefühle für sie hatte, wie sie für ihn. Der daraufhin folgende Wutausbruch ließ das Luftschiff erbeben. Cyrille provozierte die Elefantin noch weiter, in dem er sagte, dass ihre Musik beinahe genauso schrecklich sei wie sie. Nachdem sie auf den Boden aufschlug, wurde Miss Dezible von Salim al Kupar von Arabien gefangen genommen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Gegenwart stellte sich heraus, dass Cyrille Le Paradox sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die ganze Welt glaubte an seine königliche Abstammung und verehrte ihn. Im verzweifelten Versuch, Carmelita zu retten, wurde Sly von Le Paradox gefangen genommen. Auf der Brücke erzählte das Stinktier von seinen Motiven und erklärte, wie er beabsichtigte, sie loszuwerden. Sie waren in einem riesigen Glasbehälter gefangen und sollten durch einen Zeittunnel auf ewig durch die Zeit reisen. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass Bentley und Murray Verstärkung aus der Vergangenheit geholt hatten. Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Salim al Kupar , Sir Galleth von den Rittern des Cooper-Ordens und Bob Cooper befreiten ihre Stäbe, und reisten danach wieder in ihre Zeit zurück. Kurz bevor sie durch den Zeitstrudel gesogen wurden, zerschoss Tennessee das Glas mit seiner Pistole und wurde daraufhin wieder zurück in den Wilden Westen gebracht. Es entbrannte ein heftiger 1:1 Kampf zwischen Sly Cooper und Cyrille Le Paradox, bei dem die mechanische Vorrichtung des Tunnels ausversehen ein Loch ins Raum Zeit Kontinum riss. Im Zeitstrudel besiegte Sly Le Paradox anschließend. Cyrille, der kurz davor stand zu fallen, bat Sly um Hilfe. Der Waschbär hatte Ehre und entschloss sich, den unbewaffneten nicht zu töten. Doch Le Paradox stieß den Waschbären weg. Als Sly meinte, dass er ihn eines Tages aufhalten würde, meinte der andere nur, dass er bezweifle, dass sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden. Er stahl Slys Paragleiter, stieß bei der Flucht aber mit einem Flugzeug zusammen. Zukunft In der Gegenwart landete er in Paris und trieb lange bewusstlos im Wasser herum, zusammen mit Teilen seiner zerstörten Zeppelines. Als ihn die Behörden fanden, wurde er sofort festgenommen und in einer geruchssicheren Zelle eingesperrt. Die Wachen, die seine Tür bewachten, trugen für den Notfall Gasmasken und Anti Geruchs Anzüge. Persönlichkeit In der Öffentlichkeit trat Cyrille immer als ein Gentlemann auf und gab vor, seine kriminelle Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Er war ein Meister der Manipulation und bestach viele Söldner und andere Kriminelle, damit diese für ihn arbeiteten. Zudem ließ er seine Wachen ständig wissen, das er der Boss war, weswegen er einem Mammut in der Eiszeit auch die Stoßzähne ausriss und Leute, deren Nützligkeit für ihn abgelaufen war, töten ließ. Cyrille neigte zu ziemlicher Respektlosigkeit, und beleidgte unter anderem die leichtgläubige Miss Dezibel als "Eine fette, singende Dame oder einen Dickhäuter, der vor der Ratte flieht." Er machte den Cooper-Clan für das Versagen seiner Vaters verantwortlich und ignorierte dabei die Tatsache, dass man Stinktiere riechen konnte, bevor man sie sah. Trotz all seiner Vorteile neigte er dazu, sich selbst sehr zu überschätzen und litt an großer Selbstverliebtheit. Deswegen ließ er in seinem Zeppelin viele sehr große Staturen von sich selbst bauen und Paris mit riesigen Bannern, die sein Gesicht trugen, überdecken. Kurz vor seiner Niederlage erinnerte Sly ihn daran, dass er kein wahrer Meisterdieb sei und niemals selbst einen Stab gestohlen hätte. Da er ein Meister der Manipulation war, konnte er El Jefe, Toothpick, den Grizz, Penelope und Miss Dezibel auf seine Seite ziehen, nur um sie am Ende alle zu verraten. Außerdem konnte Cyrille erstaunlich gut mit Maschinen umgehen und baute sich deshalb eine eigene Zeitmaschine. Aussehen Äußerlich kleidete sich Cyrille immer wie ein Gentlemann. Sein Haar war weiß-schwarz, gepflegt und sorgfältig geschnitten, sein Kopf war vergleichsweise groß und aus seinem Schwanz konnte er ein übelriechendes Gas absondern, weswegen alle seine Wachen Gasmasken und Schutzanzüge trugen. Wie jedes normale Stinktier hatte er eine schwarz-weiße Fellfärbung. Seine Beine waren relativ kurz, dafür war sein Torso lang. Le Paradox trug einen weißen Schnurrbart, und seine Ohren waren klein. Fähigkeiten Wie jedes Stinktier konnte Le Paradox aus seinem Schwanz ein übelriechendes Gas absondern, weswegen alle seine Wachen Gasmaske und Schutzanzüge tragen mussten. Außerdem konnte er ziemlich gut mit einem Degen umgehen. Galerie Sly4leparadox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox Collectorsly4.jpg|Le Paradox in Paris El Jefe 2.jpg|El Jefe beitet Le Paradox die Welt an Bandicam201212111846145.jpg|Le Paradox lässt El Jefe zurück Leparadox2ndimage.png|Cyrille auf seinem Zeppelin Collector.png|Der Collector mit dem Stab von Rioichi Cooper Bandicam201302280145449.png|Le Paradox im Gefängnis Bandicam201302280146064.png|Le Paradox und die Zellen-Wachen 39774018143421533285611.jpg|Le Paradox auf einem Ankündigungsbild von Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Ancientarttoday.png|Le Paradoxes Bücher Bmuploads20121206497lep.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung seiner Zeitmaschiene 26slycooperthievesintim.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung seines Zeppelines Leparadoxroughsfinpauls.png|Konzeptzeichnung von Cyrille Le Paradox Paradoxthiefmeter.png|Le Paradoxes Gesundheitsanzeige Trivia Er ist der einzige Endgegner aus der gesamten Reihe, der nicht am Ende stirbt. Clockwerk wurde von Sly Cooper getötet, Clock-La durch die Zerstörung des Hass-Chip von Carmelita, und Dr. M wurde unter dem einstürzendem Cooper-Tresor begraben. Er ist der einzige Bösewicht, dessen Wachen man in jedem Level sehen kann. Wie die Cooper-Vorfahren bestehen Le Paradoxes Meisterdieb Vorfahren aus einem Ninja, einem Pharaonen, einem Ritter und dessem Vater. Le Paradox hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem kommenden Tauch Kraft Skylander Stinktier, da beide Stinktiere sind, weißes Haar haben und einen übel riechenden Geruch absondern. Der englische Synchronsprecher von Le Paradox heißt Nolan North, der unteranderem auch El Jefe, Uncharted Legende Nathan Drake, Sigmund aus Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time und Arpeggio sprach. Er hat die selbe deutsche Stimme wie Toothpick. In der ersten Mission "Ich rieche eine Ratte" muss man, während man kurz davor ist, mit Bentley zu hacken, einen Blick auf das blaue Brett werfen. Dort steht: Hat Clockwerk etwas mit Le Paradoxes Zeitschema zu tun? Obwohl sein Haar weiß mit schwarzen Locken ist, hat er in der Endsequenz schwarzes Haar mit weißen Locken. Er ist der zweite Bösewicht der Reihe, der einen eigenen Zeppelin besitzt. Der andere ist Arpeggio. Er wurde von einigen Fans der Serie als der Anti Sly bezeichnet, da er genau wie dieser aus einer langen Reihe von Meisterdieben stammte, doch während Sly nur Kriminelle bestahl, wurde aus Le Paradox ein Verbrecher-Boss. Seine Wachen ähneln Kammerjägern. Aufgrund seines französischen Akzentes sagt er statt Coopers Coo-Paars. Obwohl er der Endgegner ist, verliert Le Paradox deutlich mehr Energie als Miss Dezibel oder El Jefe. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Meisterdieb Kategorie:Stinktier Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Charakter Kategorie:Sly Cooper Jagd durch die Zeit Gegner Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Le Paradox Gang Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Le Paradox Klan